


Favorite Part

by Vintagewriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Summary: What happens when Nayeon and Jeongyeon are neighbors for an year now but above all that they have unsaid feelings for each other and are desperate for each other's touch. What happens when they are the only one in the building on a rainy night
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Jeongyeon stands outside the entrance of the huge building looking the rain that is pouring outside. Although the building is not filled with many people it's perfect for those who live here. Only 20 apartments in this building and all belong to some rich people jeongyeon being one of them . But since it's a weekend everyone is out meaning most of them are spending time with their loved ones. Jeongyeon wishes she could be one of them 

A car stops infront if the building precisely a white maserati. Jeongyeon eyes shines as she sees the familiar car. She thinks maybe today will be her lucky day when she can finally confess her unsaid feeling to her neighbor living next door

Im Nayeon steps out of her car not noticing the rain that is pouring all over her. It doesn't bother her that much. She walks swiftly to the trunk of her car taking out her groceries. Her eyes travel to the entrance of the building when she sees jeongyeon there. Her eyes light up looking the younger one who is now walking towards her with her umbrella. She smiles.

"Need any help" jeongyeon offers her the umbrella to Nayeon who accepts it. While passing the umbrella Nayeon accidentally touches jeongyeon hand. Jeongyeon flinches a little but composes herself so Nayeon can't see her like this. Jeongyeon bends down to hold the bags as Nayeon covers both of them with the umbrella still placing her hand over Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon lifts up the bags and motions Nayeon to move forward to open the door. Nayeon walks ahead of her forgetting that jeongyeon is getting wet. She opens the door and stands next to it allowing jeongyeon to enter. Jeongyeon walks right beside her as two of them trap themselves between the small opening of the door. Nayeon feels herself getting intoxicated as she smells Jeongyeon's perfume. Jeongyeon on the other hand just want to hold the girl and kiss her

Nevertheless jeongyeon walked inside and dropped the groceries infront of Nayeon's door waiting the other one to open the door. Nayeon inserts her card inside the door making it open widely "Thanks for the help out there" Nayeon takes the groceries in her hand

"Mention not It's the least I could do" Jeongyeon flashes a smile to Nayeon who was looking down shyly. Nayeon entered inside closing the door on the face of jeongyeon who was expecting a little more than just a chat

"Stupid Nayeon you are useless panicked gay this was your chance" Nayeon hits herself in the head resting her body against the door of her apartment. She sighs and walks inside placing the groceries inside the kitchen

She walks to her bed room and paces back and forth thinking what she can do so she can take this chance. Jeongyeon walks to her bedroom disappointedly and holds guitar in her hand playing some chords. This catches Nayeon attention and she rests her ear against the wall trying to hear what the other one is singing

This is one of the things that attracts her the most towards the younger girl. Her voice is like music to her ears. She dreams that someday this voice will only take her name with love filled inside it

"You don't know how beautiful you are and maybe that's my favorite part" Jeongyeon sings while playing the guitar as Nayeon angelic face flashes in her mind and she smiles to herself. She had always admired the older girl from a distance. Her fulffy cheeks. Her bunny teeth. Her heart shaped lips. Her big hands. Jeongyeon wishes that someday those hands will be on her cheeks caressing them softly

"That's it I can't take this anymore I am going to tell her" Jeongyeon screams not knowing the girl from the other side can hear her clearly. Nayeon smiles to herself as she makes her way towards the front door ready to greet the younger girl

Jeongyeon walks out of her apartment and knocks on Nayeon's door. The door opens revealing a smiling Nayeon who was looking at the nervous jeongyeon infront of her. She bites her lower lips expecting the words that she had waited for Soo long to come out of her mouths

"I like you" Jeongyeon mutters out. She looks at Nayeon whose expressions are still the same. There is still a seductive smile on her face while those dark brown orbs stare through her soul. She was waiting for her reply thinking maybe she messed up but it also felt light now that she had a weight off her chest "It's about time because if it was me this day would never had some" Nayeon says to a confused jeongyeon and smiles

Before jeongyeon can utter another word Nayeon pulls her inside the apartment closing the door behind her. It happens so sudden that jeongyeon had no time to react. The next thing she feels is Nayeon lips against her. Her hands quickly grab Nayeon's waist as she closes her eyes deepening the kiss. Jeongyeon thinks this is like a dream her lips are Soo soft that she wants to melt in her embrace. Nayeon tilts her head deepening the kiss as her she ruffles the younger one hair

Jeongyeon pulls back due to the lack of oxygen. Her eyes remain closed. Her forehead still touching Nayeon's forehead. She opens her eyes to see Nayeon breathlessly looking straight into her eyes. Jeongyeon removes a strand of hair from Nayeon's face who was smiling. "I like you too let's continue this in my room I have waited for this moment for a year" Nayeon mummbles before connecting her lips again to jeongyeon

She guides jeongyeon towards her room while still kissing her. Jeongyeon takes the lead from there and places Nayeon body on the soft mattress of her bed as her body hovers above her "I have waited for this too and I will make sure it's worth it" jeongyeon smiles into the kiss as they spend the blissful night with each other that summed up rest of their unsaid feeling


	2. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happens after the blissful night

Jeongyeon finds herself splayed naked in the sheets as a tired Nayeon is sleeping beside her basically cuddling her. Jeongyeon opens her eyes to the light of sun that can be seen right from the window of Nayeon's bedroom

She blinks her eyes once or twice before regaining her Senses. She shifts a little to take a better look at the tired girl who was sleeping in her arms. She smiles to herself thinking about the blissful night they shared. Her voice Moaning her name was music to her ears and she definitely wants to hear that more

Jeongyeon thinks that Nayeon gave her the best night ever so it's time for her to repay the favor. She has the best date planned in her mind. She doesn't want to leave the girl like this but to turn her dream into realitly she should. She carefully shifts Nayeon head to the pillow beside her before covering her with the sheets. She collects her clothes from the floor and quickly wears them before making her way to her own apartment

Jeongyeon quickly takes a shower before Changing into a white Gucci shirt with black Gucci pants pairing them with a navy blue blazer and black sneakers from the same brand. She opens her phone and books some reservations that are necessary for them to have a good time. After getting through all the errands Jeongyeon takes out a hoodie and pant from her closet and makes her way back to the older girl's apartment

Jeongyeon places the outfit on the bed as she makes her way to the kitchen to make a good breakfast for the tired girl who was still sleeping in her bed. Nayeon finally opens her eyes due to the lack of warmth in her bed. She looks here and there only to find jeongyeon sitting on the sofa infront of her looking at her with a grin on her face

"Had a good sleep" Jeongyeon asks getting up from the sofa making her way towards the bed meeting the eyes of the girl who was still laying down. "Yeah just a little tired" Nayeon said in a husky voice reaching out for jeongyeon who was quick to wrap her arms around her "Quickly get up and get dressed I have prepared breakfast for you and then we are going out" Jeongyeon ordered which made Nayeon giggle "Someone is desperate" Nayeon said teasingly

"Yes I am you know how much I have waited just so that I can kiss you don't start on that when I saw you first time in that lobby with your hair in a ponytail dressed in a pink polo shirt and that skirt goddess It felt like I fell in love you from the very first sight and that's the truth because I did those occasional glances those small talk those gummy smiles showing your bunny teeth yes I fell in love with those a long time ago so yes I am desperate to take you out to make you mine and to officially ask you to be my girlfriend" jeongyeon muttered out in a single breath sounding serious. Nayeon couldn't believe that someone can be this much in love with her but she was thankful for it because she felt the same

"You can ask me here in this bed and I will still say yes and I love you too no need to be this seriously I figured it out that you were a little angry because of that your nose scrunches up and you look cute more than serious I am going to get dressed quickly" Nayeon steals a quick kiss from jeongyeon who turns around allowing the girl to get out of the bed and make a run for the bathroom

Their whole day goes smoothly just like jeongyeon planned they go to amusement park and then go on a fancy restaurant and then on a movie and then on a beautiful view where jeongyeon asks Nayeon to be her girlfriend and Nayeon say yes in a blink of an eye. This time what different is that they spend the night in jeongyeon's apartment looking at the starry sky infront of them. Jeongyeon falls asleep leaving Nayeon the only one wide awake. Nayeon looks at the younger one who is sleeping with her lips pouting and she loves it. She loves her more than a human heart can accommodate. It's weird isn't it in two days they can fall in love but it isn't just two days it's 367 days of feeling that were kept inside them so they bursted resulting in this

Nayeon is thankful for this because she knows that jeongyeon will treat her like she should and she knows she should treat her like she feels about her. Nayeon carefully places herself on the pillow while shifting jeongyeon down a little bit so her head can rest on her chest. She covers both of them with a duvet caressing jeongyeon hair gently

"You are my favorite part" jeongyeon mummbles snuggling closer to the warmth Nayeon gives her

"You are my favorite part too" Nayeon kisses the top of jeongyeon's head closing her own eyes to fall in deep slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a part 2 just to fill up the place of an epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after listening to the song "Favorite Part" by Ariana grande and Mac Miller and it suits 2 Yeon a lot so I thought maybe I can try my luck


End file.
